Series List
Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin The series follows the daily adventures of 6th year elementary school student, Toppa Bashin, who has a mysterious red stone pendant from his father. One day he meets J Sawaragi, the consecutive tournament champion, who possesses a similar white stone. J challenges Bashin to a battle in the alternate universe, Isekai World, where spirits are real. This series page Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan 12-year-old boy named Dan Bashin is taken to the alternate world of Grand Rolo by two mysterious siblings, Yuuki and Kajitsu Momose. There, he learns that he's one of the chosen core soldiers, bearing the light of the red core. Along with the other soldiers, he must save Grand Rolo from Otherworld King, who has been exploiting the worlds natives. This series page Battle Spirits Brave Dan wishes to have exciting battles like in Grand Rolo again. He gets his chance when Mai invites him to the future, where the humans are being conquered by demons. There, he joins the crew of The Beautiful Sophia, and creates a deck based upon the newest type of cards, Brave. This series page Battle Spirits Heroes The series centers around Hajime Hinobori, whose parents built a battle system to fulfil his dream of seeing the spirits alive and battle for him. He went on a journey with his friends and joined many tournaments. He entered the Battle Spirits World Competition to test his skills on different card battlers. A new cards called Burst are introduced and added to this series. This series page Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Atlantia, the largest country of Legendia is torn apart by riots. 14 years later, a boy named Tsurugi Tatewaki, who was taken away from the chaos, meets Bringer, a card battler droid destined to protect Tsurugi. Tsurugi is trained in Battle Spirits to face the army of darkness, who is trying to gather the 12 Sword Braves to summon the Sword of Judgment. Tsurugi planned to use it and defeat his brother Yaiba, the Midnight Sun king, later on, they have joined forces and used it to declare a war against God, it's a fight for mankind, risking the world to comeplete the quest. This series page Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Card Quester "Rei the Number One Star" is searching for the Ultimate Battle Spirits, a treasure somewhere in space. With him are the mini dragon Mugen, robot Salt, and the April siblings Laila and Rikuto. Rei transforms into Zero while on the battlefield, using different colors and Ultimate cards to defeat his opponents. While he heads toward the Ultimate Battle Spirits, he settles conflict around the galaxy, befriends various outlaws, and clashes with the Guild, an organization controlling space. This series page Battle Spirits Burning Soul The Battle Spirits Warring States Era is on rise. The Institution for Battle Spirits Administration (IBSA) has at least created a virtual system for spirits to battle in 3D. Thanks to this, the popularity of Battle Spirits has erupted all over the nation. All over, rivalries like that of local warlords have broken out between champion battlers. The battlers have but one objective, reach the top in Battle Spirits... Therefore unifying the nation. Now, the unification of this world will be risked with Battle Spirits... In this story of heated battlers... Who charge through this world of war. This series page Battle Spirits Double Drive Two youths, Shunta Mogami of Earth and Yoku Albatrosa of Valgarde are transported into a mysterious dimension called the Spirits World because they are heroes chosen by Exeseed and Gale-Phoenix respectively, two of the Twelve God-Kings who are all-powerful guardian deities of this world. With the help of the benevolent priestess Eto and her aide Kinoto, Shunta and Yoku must prevent the Battlers of Darkness, led by the cruel despot Tatsumi, from finding all twelve of the God-Kings and using their powers to release the Evil God-King, the embodiment of chaos and evil who once threatened to engulf Spirits World in eternal darkness and was sealed long ago by the God-Kings and their chosen heroes. On the way, they would meet new allies and encounter more enemies in their quest for searching the twelve God-Kings and placing them in the right hands. This series page Battle Spirits Saga Brave The year is 2661 CE. Ten years ago, Bashin Dan became the trigger that stopped the Earth from resetting itself. On the anniversary of this sacrifice, Barone and Clackey hold a conference, celebrating the union of Mazoku and humanity, and also Dan's feats. However, beneath that peace, an organization named Cardinal Sign advocates for the subjugation of Mazoku and human supremacy. They resort to terrorist attacks, violence, and have somehow obtained the 12 Zodiac X-Rares which ought to have vanished together with Dan. Amidst all this chaos, the bearers of the core's light feel a weird sensation, one that they've felt before. What could be the meaning of it, and what is the meaning behind the card that appeared within their decks, named "The Clash King's Miracle"? This series page Battle Spirits: Garrett of the Revolution To be announced This series page Category:BS Anime Series